Torn
by Riomi Subarashii
Summary: Does Kagome lose hope when the one she loves is gone? Is there light in such a dark despair? -Repost of my tragic fic of many years ago-
1. Despair

A.N. Hey, this is my first attempt at a dark and serious fic. So please give me your opinions, it would be greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha Co. All I own is the key to the dark closet they're locked in.

-Warning this fic is not intended for children.-

**-1 Despair-**

_-Kagome-_

I dropped to my knees and slide my eyes across Inuyasha's lifeless body. I stared into his pit less eyes, dull of any glimmer or flare of gold they used to produce. Only a murky yellow looked blankly through my own dark blue orbs.

I'm too shocked to even cry or speak, it hned ned all to fast for me to replay it in my own mind. What am I to say when my best friend, my first love, My Inuyasha lay dead at my knees.

Don't go?_ He's already gone._

Come back? _He can't._

Don't leave me now? _He has already._

I settled on an expression rather than a question, there's only one that that can suit this situation the best…goodbye.

I slowly part my lips to bid my farewell but the word is trapped in my throat. It's never easy saying goodbye.

I shut my eyes tightly and felt a burning glare on the top of my head.

It's _Him._

The one that dropped this burde my my shoulders. The one who has ripped my world in two. The one who has taken my Inuyasha.

"Why?" I spat out, opening my eyes and regaining my footing. It was a question that wasn't meant to be answered. It was a coded plea to be brought to the place that Inuyasha was.

I turned and stared straight into the murderer's expressionless gaze.

_Sesshoumaru._

I find it amazing that his eyes could be such a warm color but hold such a cold coating. His face remains unmoving, void of any emotions. Just by looking at him you wouldn't be able to verify that he just took the life of another. Even toukioukijin he held in his right hand remained stainless.

It enrages me that this thing in front of me is flawless in every way. I'm standing in a pool of blood that covers me, but it's not even my own. Yet he stands across from me without the slightest speck of dust on him.

"Were you speaking to me miko?" he asked me impassively.

How dare he. How can he be so well composed after doing such a thing? I refuse to feel intimidated by him. My gaze threatens to falter but I refuse to show any weakness.

I'm failing incredibly as my legs weaken under his fierce scrutiny. I know that I'm absolutely powerless against him but I don't care. Let me be with Inuyasha, it would only be right.

"Kill me," I emit weakly.

A maniacal smirk materialized on his once blank face. It gave me a chill, I have never seen him smirk before let alone display any sort of facial expression.

I slammed my eye's shut waiting for the inevitable.

One… Two… Three… nothing.

'Why hasn't he killed he killed? Is he hesitating? Is he toying with-' my thought's are cut short and I gasp as I feel a sleek hand skim my neck lightly.

"You haven't yet shed a tear for my brothers slain. Tell me why," he commanded me.

I cringe as I feel his knuckle trace the pulse in my neck, teasing me with death and oddly prolonging my life.

Why haven't I cried? I can request for my own life to be taken yet I still can't weep for my loss, maybe because this is so imponderable. Maybe because now I'm a dry empty shell incapable of demonstrating suitable emotions.

His claws seize my neck harshly. He's growing impatient due to my hesitancy to answer.

I don't have an answer.

He has the answer; the only answer is to end my worthless existence.

"Kill me." I repeated faintly.

He gave an annoyed growl and calmly told me, "You capture my interest young miko,"

Why is he procrastinating? Why won't he just kill me? I want to be with my Inuyasha.

My eyes are still squeezed shut, still waiting for him to free me from this mortal coil. He callously pressed his thumb on my pressure point.

My mind hazed and I feel my body become engulfed in darkness.

Black.

-

A.N. Well what do you think? Please review, flame whatever. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue or not, only if you want me to. Well I'll be waiting on those reviews.

Jane

- Riomi -


	2. Inconvenient

This chapter is last chapter from Sesshoumaru's point of view and it will go a bit farther. I'm eager to know what you think.

Warning this fic is not intended for children.-

**-2 Inconvenient-**

Sesshoumaru-

Pathetic. The fool thought he could actually defeat this Sesshoumaru.

I skimmed his inanimate form making sure he was indeed perished.

_No heartbeat._

_No breath._

_No life._

_Perfect._

Inuyasha's sad excuse for a life is now over. Now I can take what is rightfully mine.

An abrupt scent of cherry blossoms and jasmine assaults my nose. It's apparently my former brother's wench.

I knew she was close by to begin with and her look of shock made it obvious that she had witnessed my accomplishment.

I watch intently as she neglects to acknowledge my presence and approach the obsolete being before me.

How vapid. This miko was put to such a waste, following that hanyou everywhere.

I withstand my gaze on her as she falls to her knees and stares at the no longer Inuyasha. I come close to laughing at how banal and pitiful she looks covered in his blood.

_Humans_. Repulsive, inane fools who let their sentiments overpower their overall judgments.

A vision of Rin comes to my mind. My young ward, she is no different from any other human but she is still young and because of that I can make her into a respectable being in time.

My attention returns to the miko. There's something missing…tears. The pungent scent has yet to meet my nose. Was I mistaken to think that she had feelings for the hanyou?

"Why?" I hear her ask as she gets back on her feet and turn to stare at me.

How dull. Does she dare expect this Sesshoumaru to answer to a weak being as herself or is she merely mourning for the hanyou. I wish to know.

"Were you speaking to me miko?" I ask maintaining my stoical features.

She fails to answer me instead she attempts to intimidate me with an unwavering glare. I return the glare with more intensity reminding her that she has no effect on me.

Her legs react by trembling but she continues to stare into my eyes.

_Fascinating._

"Kill me," she voices.

How utterly amusing, I can't detain the crucial smirk that appears on my face. So she has given up hope for her own existence. She did have feelings for the half-breed.

Though, there are still no tears.

Her eyes are closed now, convincing me that she is truly serious about her request.

She could prove to be quite entertaining, almost intriguing because she is able to make this Sesshoumaru curious.

I step behind her and brush her neck slightly, leading her to believe that I will fulfill her request.

"You haven't yet shed a tear for my brothers slain. Tell me why,"

She cringes as I continue to tempt her with death, gracing my knuckle against her pulse.

She seems to hesitate to answer almost as if she herself doesn't have a known response.

My patience is growing weary as I roughly grab her neck. I still want a response.

"Kill me," she repeats.

Now I'm annoyed. A growl escapes my chest but I keep my composure as I speak.

"You capture my interest young miko,"

I give her time to think about my comment but not enough for it to truly seep in.

I push my thumb firmly against her pressure point and she falls limply into my arms. I snicker and think of what exactly I am to do with her. Those thoughts can come later, now I will take what is mine.

I place the unconscious miko a good distance away from Inuyasha's extinct form. I reproach his body anticipating how my fathers' fang will feel when finally in my grasp.

Amazing, even in his death he clenches the Tetsusiaga with a fierce grip.

Not fierce enough dear brother.

I gracefully kneel down to attain the precious sword, unexpectedly the sword deflects my hand sending searing pain up my right limb just as it did the first time I tried to claim it.

Not possible.

My brothers' death should result in the demon seal breaking.

This has turned out to be a great inconvenience. I look back at the miko as she begins to stir then become still once more.

It seems that the miko will have more purpose that one. She was able to withdraw my fathers' fang from its post when neither my brother nor I were capable of doing so. I will force her to break the seal if she refuses, consequences will be dire.

I'm positive that she has the abilities of doing such things.

I pace back to the miko and pull her over my shoulder, having her head lean against my tail.

I pause as two distinct scents wander to my nostrils.

My servant and ward seem to be approaching at a fast pace. I inhale again to verify if there is danger.

None.

Seconds later I see Rin with Jaken close behind her. Another idea comes to surface.

"Rin, stop," she obeys without a second thought.

"Jaken," I enunciate as he courses his way to me out of breath.

"Yes Master Sesshoumaru?" he answers.

"Incinerate Inuyasha with your staff then summon the wind to cool the area so human feet may grace upon it. Do not question my command just obey it. Do it now,"

I watch as he is ready to question me even after I told him not to but he quickly nods and does as ordered. He has a bad habit of questioning my authority. Other than that and his annoying way of bootlicking, he can be quite useful.

My gaze returns to Rin who is frozen in place, a permanent grin is plastered on her face. She's far enough to not see the actions being down behind me.

Her bright eyes dim slightly as the putrid smell of burning flesh reaches her nose, yet her smile remains as she waits for my command for her to move.

_Innocence._ Something she will always be guilty of having.

I hear Jaken chant a few words causing the winds to blow whipping my hair from side to side.

Absently I cover the miko's bare skin with my tail. Almost as if protecting her from the harsh winds. I snicker at the thought alone.

The powerful wind dissipates to a calm breeze and I turn around to see how the area looks.

The ground is clear of Inuyasha's remains but the fang is still intact, just as I expected.

"I have done what you asked Master Sesshoumaru. What, may I ask, are you going to do now?"

I ignore his feeble minded question.

"Rin, come," I command

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin missed her Lord, so Rin came to see what he was up to," she chided as if nothing happened.

"Rin, I have a task for you." I inform her, she nods happily. "Go and pick up that sword. I am giving you the responsibility of carrying that until we reach my territory. Understood?"

I already know she will be more that happy to service me in any way.

"Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin will not let you down,"

She skips to the Tetsusiaga and picks it up without a problem, then looks directly at me for assurance.

I nod.

Before I turn to lead the way I spot her pick something else up and slide it into her kimono.

I think nothing of it. She always picks things up from the ground.

"Let's go Rin, Jaken walk behind and be alert of enemies,"

I'm surprised to have not received any questions about the dangling miko. Good.

It should stay that way.

A.N. Well you asked for it. I don't think it's as good as the first chapter, but it's hard to be in Sesshoumaru's mind. He's so unreadable. Anyway please review!

Riomi-


	3. Distraught

**Distraught**

**

* * *

**  
**Kagome**

I feel so cold and uncomfortable. It's black all around. Is this death? No, Inuyasha would be here. Or is this death and I'm just fated to be alone.

No, I'm alive I can feel my steady heartbeat.

It's disappointing.

Why am I alive? Why didn't Sesshoumaru kill me? Where am I?

My eyes flutter open and immediately adjust to the dimly lit surroundings. My back is stiff against a stone wall and I realize that I'm unable to move due to my hands being chained above my head. My legs are stretched out in front of me and my rear is numb.

How long have I been sitting here stuck to this wall? Did Sesshoumaru do this to me?

These questions plague my mind as I scan the small cold room. This place looks and feels like a dungeon.

Is this the way I'm supposed to die? Rotting away slowly in an underground pit? Where's the dignity in this?

I was supposed to die with my Inuyasha.

Without him I have no purpose.

I have no family.

I have no friends.

Everyone is gone.

Is this the way it was supposed to be? First the well closing, trapping me in this era, then each and every one of my friends drifting away, only leaving Inuyasha with me… but now… he's gone too.

What was the point of me being sucked into the well in the first place if I was destined to end up alone and helpless?

My mind goes blank and I hold my breath when I hear steady footfalls nearing the steel door that locks me away from the outside world.

Is someone coming to free me… check on me… kill me?

I can hear latches being undone and my chains rattle as I anticipate what awaits me on the other side of the door.

The door swings open and light pours into the room causing me to turn my face away from the sudden brightness.

"So you finally decided to wake." I hear the placid voice and immediately know its owner.

Sesshoumaru.

I look up at him blinking rapidly to adjust to the light. When my vision clears and makes contact with his amber eyes, I instantly avert my gaze.

His eyes are so much like Inuyasha's and then again they are so different. When I look into them all I can see is a memory of Inuyasha's soulless orbs.

It's painful.

"Do you wish to be released from your bonds?" I can hear a tint of true curiosity in his voice.

This is a trick. I know he only wants to ridicule me. I will not play his game.

"Why didn't you kill me?" I ask my voice hoarse from lack of use.

I can almost feel him snicker.

"When did life become so meaningless to you, young miko?"

"When did life become so meaningful to you?" I retaliate.

I could tell that I hit a nerve. He remained still and unresponsive.

Is it possible that I have made the 'great lord' speechless?

My thoughts falter when his hand cups my face almost gentle………almost.

I'm forced to look at him and I quiver in his gaze.

"You will stay alive until I am ready to dispose of you." His grip tightens and his claws threaten to pierce my skin.

"Now you have a choice, either you can reside here or you can come upstairs and have a much needed bath along with a suitable bedchamber? The choice is yours miko."

I want nothing more than to spit in his face, but disappointingly my mouth is too dry to do such things.

Do I really want to waste away in here?

No.

Do I really want to go with this bastard to some unknown place?

No.

Honestly what option do I have? I should just…give in.

Who knows what may happen…

Well, it looks like my trip will be slightly delayed Inuyasha, think you can wait for me?

"I choose…I choose to go upstairs…with you."

I can see satisfactory spread across his face…it makes my stomach churn.

"Wise decision miko."

He let go of my face and I drop my head in disgust and defeat.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru**

"Wise decision miko."

I truly expected her to make my act of persuasion difficult in every way… surprisingly she made it quite easy.

I release her head from my grasp and it falls like dead weight into her chest.

I sense regret.

Another worthless emotion that humans possess. I have yet to give her something to regret…

I easily dispose of her shackles with a single poison claw. Her hands drop into her lap and she quickly massages her weak limbs.

I turn my back to her.

"Hurry and rise to follow me before I lose my nerve."

I hear her grunt and make an attempt to stand, then a soft thud.

I look down over my shoulder at her and see that she is still in a seated position.

"I… I can't stand… on my own." She informs me while keeping her gaze averted to the ground.

"Are you asking for my help?"

If she wants my assistance I want to hear her say it. I have no sympathy for her and I will let it be known.

She lifts up her head and gives me an icy glare.

Very laughable.

"If I needed your help I would say so." her voice is as icy as her glare.

It seems that she is trying to keep hold of whatever pride she has left…it's beyond me why she bothers.

I continue to watch her attempt to get on her feet.

My patience is growing weary.

I grab her and place her over my shoulder. She makes a loud yelp but immediately becomes rigid as I carry her up the stairs.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you keeping me alive?" her voice is barely audible.

"You will find out soon enough, first you will bathe. I will not permit your stench of blood in my fortress."

"I hate you!" she shouts.

Does she think that those words harm me in any way?

How foolish this wench is.

* * *

A.N. I am so sorry that this chapter went nowhere. I was just having a lot of trouble expressing my outline and getting to the point. 


	4. Derogatory

**Derogatory**

**

* * *

**  
**Kagome**

"I can do this myself, please let me do this myself!" I squeal.

My plea falls on deaf ears. Three servants ordered by… Him… continue to undress and tow me into a large washbasin.

The water is scalding hot and I cry out in pain as the servants begin to scrub my body and scour scalp raw.

"Please, you're hurting me!" I manage to choke between forced dips in to the hot water.

"Such a weak human." The servant to my right sniggers than unsympathetically scrubs my most tender area.

How can they say that when they are scrubbing away my flesh?

"Why must you be so rough?" I demand.

"Our Lord instructed us to cleanse you thoroughly of the foul smell that his late brother, Inuyasha has germinated on you. Now be still or it will only increase your sufferance." The servant to my left answers.

Smell…germinated…Inuyasha. She speaks about him as if it gives her a great dishonor to even know of him.

They resume to vigorously scrub away any remnants of my Inuyasha. They act as if his…blood…contains some kind of disease.

Even if it is blood…it's Inuyasha's and probably all I have left of him.

Nevertheless it's too late, whatever essence of him that was on my body is surely gone due to these menials brutal cleansing.

Truthfully, what right to I have to complain? I brought this on myself. I deserve this treatment for being so selfish and giving in. I chose to come up here so I should just deal with whatever is dealt.

I allow my body to go slack and let the three female servants continue to wash, dry, and dress me.

* * *

The door shuts and locks behind me. I'm left alone in a large bedroom. The walls are bare but three glassless windows are shown behind an immense futon.

This room isn't fancy at all but the silk bedding truly looks inviting.

I sigh heavily and slowly pace to the futon. I let myself fall face first into the flaccid cushions but wince when my skin stings from the sudden pressure.

My skin is still sore.

I feel like they scrubbed away my spirit. My soul feels as bare as these walls.

They've emptied me.

How is there a way to accept that everything is different now?

I slide under the smooth bedspread and curl up into a fetal position, careful to not irritate my skin any further.

There is no easy way.

I will never experience true happiness again.

I will never be able to laugh a real ht lat laugh again.

I will never have that one person I can confide in, make fun of, scold, protect, lean on or trust ever again.

There is no one here to help lead the way.

There isn't a way to lead.

The pillow I rest my head on becomes damp and for the first time since Inuyasha was taken away from me, I realize that I'm crying.

It's not forced or intentional but it won't stop.

I squeeze my eyes shut and try to find some kind of brighter side of things. No…there is no brighter side and there never will be…

That last thought echoes in my mind as I let sleep take over my body and slowly numb away the pain.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru**

If the miko proves herless useless then an alternative must be found.

I finger through the many ancient scrolls set before me. None of them provide the information I need.

This is very displeasing.

I am still very disconcerted as to why the demon seal remains on my fathers' fang when that hanyou filth does not.

I rise from my desk and skim my study's shelves for any other serviceable scrolls.

A timid knock at the door interrupts my search.

Immediately I recognize the scents.

"Enter."

The door opens and three of my female servants enter the study and shut the door behind them.

I watch as they knowingly lower themselves to their knees, look to the floor and address me.

"My Lord, the miko-girl is clean and free of any foul scents. We brought her to a bedchamber and locked her in as requested. Would you like us to feed her?"

The miko must be hungry, but I shall bring her a meal myself. Then, would be the perfect opportunity to inform her of her duty to me.

"No, that will be all, on your way out send Jaken in. Resume your customary duties until I will have need of you again."

"Yes milord we will be ready when needed." One of the three answers.

I stare at them as they rise to their feet and leave the room while keeping their vision averted to the ground.

My most loyal and respectful servants… I will be sure to reward them for their loyalties.

Seconds pass and my most annoying yet loyal lackey enters the study with Rin close behind him.

"Master Sesshoumaru, you require my presence?" he croaks, hope is evident in his voice.

My young ward happily looks up at me then to Jaken. She seems to register that she has no place in the forthcoming discussion.

She finds a small chair to sit in and quietly she occupies herself.

I don't know why but she has become more tolerable lately.

No longer do receive endless questions whenever she is in my presence.

Or have countless amounts of withered flowers, weeds or small objects found being shoved at me.

Her sudden calmness and silence is pleasing but still leave me to wonder…why?

I will find out soon enough, as of now I have things to take care of…

"Jaken, search my shelves for the scroll that contains the history of both my fathers' fangs, Tensiaga and Tetsusiaga. When you locate them place it on my desk. Keep Rin with you. I will give you until dawn. Do not disappoint me."

I leave the room before he has time to respond. I can careless about his time wasting feedback.

Now it is time to tend to the wench…

* * *

**Rin**

Rin has a secret that can't be told to Jaken-sama or Sesshoumaru-sama.

Rin found a pretty necklace and Rin knows it's special.

If Jaken-sama finds out that Rin has this special item he might get mad and take it.

And if Sesshoumaru-sama finds out he might wonder where Rin got it from.

No. No. No. Rin must keep quiet.

When Rin found the necklace Rin knew that it must be kept safe.

It told Rin so.

It tells Rin to keep it safe until Rin finds its owner.

Rin believes it belongs to the pretty sleeping lady that Sesshoumaru-sama brought home, but Rin not sure yet.

Hmm…Rin wonders what happened to the pretty lady.

* * *


	5. Lucid

_Possible OOC coming up! Beware…_

** Lucid**

**

* * *

Kagome**

"Kagome. Kagome get up." A strong and familiar voice calls to me.

Slowly I open my eyes expecting dark stonewalls but I'm greeted with a bright afternoon sky, lined with tall trees.

I sit up and notice that I'm in a small clearing, wearing my usual school uniform.

Is it possible that everything was a nightmare?

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up at warm golden eyes that were once rendered lifeless.

"Inu…Inuyasha!"

Without a second thought I pull into a tight embrace.

He's here.

I'm here.

We're safe.

It was all just a bad dream…but it felt so real.

I pull back to take another look at his face.

It's the same but different. A soft glow surrounds him giving him an angelic appearance. My mind tells me that this is out of place but my heart ponders otherwise.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." I hear his words but they aren't in tune with his lips.

Why is he sorry? Why does this seem unreal all of a sudden?

I'm sure my eyes reveal my confusion because he continues.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this. I'm sorry for not protecting you."

"I don't understand, Inuyasha."

"This is the only way I can be with you…in your world of dreams."

World of dreams? He's not making any sense. What is he trying to say to me?

"Kagome I need you to stay strong and stop taking this out on your self. None of this is your fault."

I finally realize what he's saying but I don't want to.

"Tell me Inuyasha, is this real?" I sullenly respond.

"Only to a certain extent…"

"What extent is that?" I cut in.

"I am contacting you from the afterlife. I've watched what's happened since I…died."

His last word causes me to wince and pull away from him completely.

I'm so stupid for believing everything was fine again. Things never work out that way.

"So your really gone and I'm just left to suffer? Is this the way it is, Inuyasha?" my words come out harshly but I didn't want them to.

His eyes reflect my sadness with a hint of understanding and he pulls me close to him. I don't resist.

Instead I return his embrace and let my tears fall. I keep my head buried in his chest and he softly strokes my hair.

A sudden calmness lulls over me. He did this when the Well first closed, when I needed him the most…I want to stay like this forever.

"Things will get better I promise. You just need to stay strong and live." He whispers into my ear.

How can things get better if he won't be with me? Doesn't he realize I'm empty without him that I have no reason to go on because he's no longer on my side?

I feel his grip tighten around me as he nuzzles my hair.

"Promise me that you will live and be strong."

His voice held a conviction that made it hard to deny his request.

So I didn't.

I slowly nod my head into his chest. His hold loosens and I look back up at him.

"The girl, she can help you." His words slightly echo.

"What girl and how?" mine does the same.

He responds by giving me a chaste kiss. It catches me off guard but I slowly allow it to become more passionate.

My worries are forgotten and I slide my eyes close. I melt in his touch but he begins to somewhat dissolve in my grasp.

I keep my eyes shut. I'm too afraid to open them and discover him gone…again.

I then feel his lips pull from mine and my arms feel as if they have passed through him.

No, it's too soon. He can't leave me… not yet. I'm not ready for him to go. Blindly I reach out to try and steal one last touch but I don't feel anything just empty space.

No. No. No. Please don't do this to me again.

Slowly I reopen my eyes and once again they meet with golden orbs but these hold a colder glimmer than before.

My heart, once again, fails to acknowledge this so by impulse I throw my arms around him.

I began to cry uncontrollably and hold onto him tighter for fear that I will be left alone again.

"Please, Inuyasha don't leave me yet…at least let me say goodbye." I manage to bawl out.

No arms wrap around me.

No hand sweeps through my hair to soothe my cries.

No whispered promises linger to my ears.

None. I only hold in my arms a rigid form.

It is not now that I realize that this is not my Inuyasha nor am I in that he called my world of dreams.

Instead I'm back in Hell and holding Satan himself.

Before I can pull away, he thrusts me across the room, causing me to slam into the cold stonewall.

How could I let myself become so foolish to think that this bloodthirsty bastard was my Inuyasha even for a split second?

I feel a pang in my heart as I think back to the short time I spent with him. I still wasn't able to tell him goodbye.

"Have you lost so much sanity to think that your precious hanyou is still alive let alone believe that I am him?" Sesshoumaru's words are cold and sharp.

I only stare at him and steadily pick myself up, thankful that nothing was broken from the impact.

"Eat, miko." He orders and makes a small gesture to a short tea table that has a plate filled with food, on it.

_Eat?_ Does he expect me to willingly accept a meal from him? My stomach growls in protest but I will not eat something of his, especially something that he has seemingly brought himself.

"I will not eat your scraps." I refuse.

He lets out an irritated growl but impassively responds, "You may not eat now but you will eat , I , I can hear insides from here."

"What the hell do you want from me?"

I couldn't hold it back. There isn't a reasonable explanation as to why he has kept me here.

"Such language will not be tolerated here in my home. Learn to understand this miko, then your stay will be somewhat enjoyable."

There is nothing here that I can do that will bring me joy.

Except bring Him pain.

"Listen miko, you still live only because you will remove the demon seal from Tetsusiaga and obey any action I order you to do that I find suitable."

Who does he think I am?

Does he think that I'm going to forget what he has done to Inuyasha and just do what he says? How dare he.

I'd much rather die than do anything for Him.

'_Promise me that you will live…_'

I did promise and I will live. I will be strong for you Inuyasha.

"Why should I do anything for you?"

I can feel my will building up and that fire I once had begging to be unleashed. I like this feeling, this feeling of strength.

"You have nothing miko and this, I am sure of. If you do as I say I am sure that you can earn privileges. If you decide to make this difficult, I promise to be difficult as well."

How does he know that I have nothing left? What makes him think that I even know how to remove a seal from anything? And what other things does he have in mind for me anyway?

I openly shudder as cruel images of him forcing me to do ungodly things invade my thoughts.

But the real question is why he needs me, a human, to help him.

"Has the great Lord sunken so low as to require the help of a lowly human?"

I know I shouldn't have said it but I don't regret it. It was an effect of my sudden surge of confidence.

"So you have chosen to be difficult? Very well, I will put you in your place since you have yet to understand me."

His response is too calm for my liking and the fact that he used the words; 'put you in your place' doesn't go down too well either.

The color red replaces his eye color of amber and before I can rationalize what this means exactly, I'm forced back onto the floor with Western Lord on top of me.

My eyes widen as I feel one of his clawed hands reach under my kimono and make a move to touch my bare flesh.

What is he doing? Why is he doing this?

I struggle to get him off me but it's no use.

"Get off of me you bastard!" I scream.

"What did I say about that tongue of yours miko? Are you unable to comprehend that I can cause you great pain?" he inhales deeply, "Your still untainted but I can change that."

I shiver in panic as I absorb his statement. My effort to get from under him becomes frantic.

I cry and scream but he only stares at me as if he's not even doing anything when he's aggressively trying to part my legs and ruin me.

No, I won't let this happen…not like this. I will not just here and be taken forcefully.

Never.

I can feel the heat in my soul consume my body. I can feel it…my strength, my energy, my life force it's getting stronger.

I take a deep breath and become calm but I still try my best to keep my legs clamped shut.

"Are you ready to submit, miko?"

I look him in the eye, put my hands on his shoulders and serenely reply, "Are you?"

With my newly revived miko energy I send him off my body and across the room almost as he did me.

Wow. I expected to do some damage but not much. I hear him grunt in pain and I cherish that sound that I caused.

Putting my thoughts back together, I quickly stand up and head for the door. I feel a dizzy spell come over me and I inwardly curse for using so much power.

I expect it to just wear off but it only gets worse. The room spins and my head becomes light.

Dammit, don't let me pass out here!

Sluggishly I walk to the door and just when I am in arms reach of the door handle I feel strong arms wrap around me, squeezing the breath out of me.

My body tenses up but the room still spins.

"I liked that trick but we won't be having that anymore, now will we? I sense that you have weakened considerably."

I groan and everything becomes blurry. I feel him lift me in his arms and toss me back onto the futon.

"I want you awake and alert when I punish you for your defiance, so sleep miko. When I return I hope you have more sense."

Dammit, how can I get so close but so far?

Next time… next time… Black.

* * *

A.N. Damn that was difficult. I hope this satisfies some of my readers hunger. It's not my best but it's something. Anyway please review I love hearing the thoughts of my readers. 

Oh yeah! Sesshou-kun has both arms in this fic because I'm lazy X3.

**Riomi**


End file.
